Forming templates, such as cookie or pastry cutters or the like, are normally simply designed to cut out an article in a predetermined configuration. If a secondary design or pattern is desired on the formed article, a separate patterning device must be employed, especially if it is desired to apply the secondary design on a variety of configurations. This requires a separate tool which is detached from the main forming template which is inconvenient to use.
It is desirable to provide a single, composite tool which is suitable for forming the shape of article in a primary operation and for embossing the desired design or pattern thereon in a secondary operation.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a composite forming and embossing template which is simple and convenient to use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a template as aforesaid wherein the embossing means is carried by the forming means, and wherein the embossed pattern may be applied on the formed article by simply reversing the forming tool.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear from the ensuing specification.